memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Mezoti
Mezoti was a Norcadian girl born in 2368. She was assimilated by the Borg and spent several years as a Borg drone before being rescued by the crew in 2376. History Assimilation and Rescue In 2376, at the age of eight, the Borg cube she was aboard was disabled by a pathogen that killed all the adult drones. She and four other young drones (Icheb, Azan, Rebi, and a prenatal drone) were disconnected from the Collective. They captured the with Chakotay, Tom Paris, Harry Kim, and Neelix on board. The five Borg children demanded 's deflector array in exchange for the hostages. The deflector array would have allowed them to contact the Borg, but would have left Voyager unable to go to warp. Seven of Nine discovered that the Borg had received a distress call from the cube, but had determined the children to be irrelevant and had not dispatched any other ships to reconnect them to the hive mind. After the children realized this, they decided to leave the cube. ( ) She would later recall feeling afraid and alone upon her disconnection. ( ) Aboard Voyager After her implants were removed, Mezoti slowly regained her individuality with the help of Seven of Nine and fellow former drone children Icheb, Azan and Rebi. Freed from Borg influence, her creative, fun side came out; she enjoyed sculpting. She once offered to show Naomi Wildman how to braid her hair like hers, a conversation Seven initially considered irrelevant while engaging in an hour of "recreational activity". ( ) Mezoti also had an interest in insects. ( ) In 2376, Mezoti disobeyed instructions to wait in the cargo bay until Seven of Nine returned, choosing instead to go to the astrometrics lab. There, she received a call from Lyndsay Ballard, a former Voyager crew member who had died and was later revived by the Kobali. In an attempt to reroute the call to Kathryn Janeway, she ended the transmission instead. When discovered by Tuvok and Seven, she tried to re-establish contact with Ballard, which temporarily distracted them from disciplining her. Later, upon Ballard's departure, Harry Kim gave her the woman's hairbrush after she admired it. He also offered to tweak the Vulcan holoprogram Temple of T'Panit for them to make it less boring. ( ) Later, she completed a science project involving a Teirenian ant colony. Several days later, Mezoti was unable to regenerate as she missed Icheb, who had returned to his parents Leucon and Yifay. After expressing her own reluctance to return to her own parents, should they be found, she then helped Seven to realize that Icheb's parents were lying about the circumstances of his assimilation and that they had ulterior motives in welcoming him home. ( ) That same year, she and the other former-Borg children were in Cargo Bay 2 regenerating when main power was shut down. Their regeneration alcoves were shut off, so Neelix entertained them for the duration of the by telling them a ghost story about a electromagnetic lifeform. ( ) A New Home Voyager was unable to contact the Norcadians, but were successful in locating Azan and Rebi's people, the Wysanti, in 2377. The Wysanti agreed to give Mezoti a home with the twins. Prior to her leaving, she studied information on their culture. Upon leaving Voyager, she hugged Seven, saying she preferred the Human way of saying goodbye to Wysanti tradition, in which it was not customary to say goodbye. ( ) Notes * Mezoti, along with the twins Azan and Rebi, are notable as being one of the only Borg to have a head of hair, even as a full drone; the reason for this is unknown. Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** cs:Mezoti de:Mezoti fr:Mezoti it:Mezoti ja:メゾッティ sv:Mezoti Category:Norcadians Category:Former Borg drones Category:USS Voyager personnel